1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink jet recording head and ink jet printer in which ink supplied from an ink supply source is discharged in response to a recording signal to thereby effect recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ink jet printers are classified into the type which uses an electro-mechanical converting element such as a piezo element to discharge ink and the type which uses an electro-thermal converting element to discharge ink. The ink used in such ink jet printers has its quality varied with changes in the atmospheric temperature, for example. That is, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, when the temperature is low, the viscosity and surface tension of the liquid are substantially increased and therefore, the diameter of liquid drops formed becomes small and in some cases, satellites and splashes are caused and, even further, ink injection may become impossible altogether.